


Flow

by Ravenhearst



Category: KL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst





	Flow

Flow  
他睡不着。  
Joachim Loew躺在酒店房间的床上，睁着双眼。旁边的男人的轮廓难以分辨，但平稳的呼吸声依然传到他耳朵里。  
睡梦中的Jurgen Klinsmann，此时的他不需要用微笑，用语言，用动作保护自己。安静，天真，像只羔羊一样脆弱。  
微笑是可以骗人的，这是长时间与Klinsmann相处才能深刻理解的道理。必要的时候，他可以随意地退回自己坚固的城堡。愤怒，紧张，失望，许多感情都可以藏在这张仿佛可以灼伤人眼的表情后面躲避着其他人的探针。  
但这些骗不了Loew。他知道怎样找到他的Jurgen。他会去观察。紧攥着的发白的指关节，加深的皱纹，偶尔的失神，长时间的沉默。这些细节像是密码信，用的是只有两人才知晓的语言，传达出Klinsmann的内心感受。Klinsmann，他有时候像个孩子一样毫无顾忌地释放着自己，有时候却又像面具后面的国王冷酷而难以捉摸。可这就是Jurgen。他的Jurgen。  
Loew翻了个身，睡意早就消散殆尽。扭过头看着床头柜上的电子闹钟。加州时间2点14，红色的数字在一片黑暗的包围中显得有些刺眼。柏林时间11点14。两地的时差他从来不会算错。  
旁边的男人往床的另一边挪动了几下身子，这样本来就不算很大的被单留给Loew的部分就更加少得可怜。  
几丝寒意从被单下面的缝隙钻进来，可怜的Loew往Jurgen的方向凑了凑，脑子里着抱怨为什么在这个寒冷的十一月Jurgen却冒着两个人的生命危险找了这么一个供暖设施碰巧坏掉被单又小又薄的破地方。  
他想如果抱着旁边这个和他自己一样浑身赤裸的男人他可能还可以再睡几个小时，但他又怕突如其来的动作把Jurgen惊醒。  
他的Jurgen。有时他让他无比头疼。  
他从床上爬起来，被子滑落下来。他在冷空气的包围中微微打着冷战。一个热水澡恐怕是再好不过的暖身方式了。  
浴室里的水声掩盖了满足的叹息。Loew倒是毫不担心水声会吵醒Jurgen，睡得像猪一样死是他的特长。  
他用手摸开镜子上的水雾。一张疲惫的中年男人的脸。他的眼角下垂，鱼尾纹在加深，鬓角不断增添着白色，皮肤慢慢变得松弛。他在变老，这是所有化妆品和所有的SPA都掩盖不了的事实。Jurgen说过，他这两年老的比其他任何时候都要快，就像从四十岁一下子跨到了五十岁。的确，看着镜子里的自己，他有时候会惊讶于时间以那种不可辩驳无法逃避的方式将所有人推向生命的终点。很难想象当他自己老的不成样子的时候，那些狂热的崇拜者里，是否还会有人认识他，记得他。从什么时候起他开始害怕衰老了，他问自己。他看着镜子里的自己，觉得后天回家得刮刮胡子了。另外，也许染头发也是个不错的主意。  
他盯着自己脖子上挂着的金属护身符看了一阵，复杂的图案他至今也没搞懂含义，天又知道这个小东西是否真的能在他的生活中产生一点积极的影响。八十年代除了发型给他留下的唯一印记。他甚至忘记了当时买下它的动机是什么。八十年代，摇滚，足球，女朋友，过早降临的家庭责任，迷幻，冲动，疯狂。在家后院的阴凉中他在树干上刻下“Live fast,die young”，在圣诞节前一天当着Markus的面给骚扰Daniela的混蛋一记直拳，后者一头栽进了旁边的雪堆，根本没有驾照的他开着父亲的车在林间的柏油路上狂飙。如果把他八十年代的所作所为写本书，那应该算是本还算可以的小说。  
他拉开浴室的门，大脑还在犹豫着是否要离开温暖的浴室，一股冷风已经从门缝里钻了进来。他忘了把浴袍带进浴室，因此只能硬着头皮赤裸着再次跳进寒冷的怀抱。要不是Jurgen，他早就开始讨厌这个地方了。  
不出他的预料，Jurgen仍然睡得很死，而且在他冲澡的时候毫不客气地占据了床的大部分空间。多亏Jurgen预订的床是king size，否则他早就被踹到床底下了，Loew这样想。他一边哆嗦着拿起搭在椅背上的衣服穿上，一边寻思去哪里弄点吃的，毕竟，你不能要求一个生物钟指向午饭时间而且已经六个小时没吃什么东西（除了八杯咖啡，两包巧克力和一包薄脆饼干）的人不要试图去填饱肚子。  
他围好围巾，穿上大衣，走到床边，用无比疼爱的眼神看了Klinsmann一眼，然后在他的脸颊上烙下一个吻，帮他掖好被角，这才走出了房间。

他选择从酒店的后门穿过停车场到后面那条街上，因为前门的大理石台阶在雪天会变得非常滑，而且他并不想引人注目，即使这里是本来就没几个人认识他的美国。他向来引以为傲的方向感使得在一个陌生的城市里找吃的变得不是一件难事，即使是在这种行走很困难的，美国西海岸十一月的下雪天。  
是的，这里的确是在下雪。天空呈现出压抑的暗红色，雪在他到达时就一直在下，到现在已经积了厚厚一层。他不由得想来美国找Jurgen是一件多么不靠谱又危险的决定。他冒着坠机，被人发现，被冻死，饿死，在路上滑倒摔死的危险飞跃大西洋来找他。他们只在一起度过了还算愉快的两个小时，然后Klinsmann扔下一句“明天不是还有一整天么我累死了你真难伺候”之后倒头就睡。他当时真想反问一句你知道真正应该累的人是谁么可是想到自己才是那个寂寞到放下电话就去买机票的傻蛋他还能说什么？不过，要是一会儿他真的摔断自己这把老骨头，他一定会揪着Klinsmann让他掏十倍的医疗费。  
他推开后门，脚踩在停车场平整洁白的无人践踏过的雪地上。虽然不是假期，但停车场仍然被各种各样的汽车塞得满满当当。他能看到Jurgen的那辆新买的丰田红松。对于某个长期没份正经工作的金毛混蛋来说买这辆车就要倾家荡产了吧，他想。

“你每天来得都挺早啊。”将近二十年前的那个上午，科隆的教练班，一个叫Jurgen Klinsmann的家伙把自己的屁股放在了Loew旁边的椅子上。金发，蓝眼，高挺的鼻梁，凹陷的眼窝，纯正的日尔曼人，熟悉亲切的施瓦本口音还有那个令太阳黯淡的微笑。  
“哦，是啊。”他当时不爱说话，对任何人都是。细碎的刘海后面深绿的眼睛微眯着，头也不抬地钻研着自己的笔记。  
“那——楼下哪辆车是你的？那辆黑色桑塔纳？”他折起胳膊趴在课桌上，朝他这边探过脑袋，好像好奇地非要挤进他的视线。和成年人不太相符的行为。  
这下他抬起了头，眨眨眼睛，看着眼前这个灯泡一样发出金色光芒的外星人。“对不起，但是我骑自行车。”  
这个段子每次被Jurgen提起来他都会笑个不停，并且说当时他憋笑憋的都要把肋骨折断了。  
那是Jurgen第一次和他搭讪。

过去的回忆让Loew觉得似乎暖和了一点。雪仍然在下。他走出停车场，来到路灯照射下覆盖着白雪的闪亮的街道，目光越过十字路口，Supermarket这个词他永远不会认错。  
雪花沾在他的睫毛上，他从大衣口袋里伸出手揉了揉有些干涩的眼睛，视线里，街角红绿灯后面的酒吧渐渐变得模糊。

他当时已经做好了十足的准备。他明白在教练班里其他学员的眼中一张外卡和多年打拼赢得的荣誉根本无法相提并论。不被接纳已是预料之中。每个周六晚上总会有人提议去去学校附近的酒吧去喝上一杯，因此Loew即使被邀请，他也会安静地坐在一个角落，一边品着杯中的苦涩和甜蜜，一边在大脑中第无数次演练自己设计的战术。  
是Jurgen第一个向他伸出橄榄枝。  
“哈！看看今天是谁埋单！”Klinsmann像对待老朋友一样一把揽过边上保留着戒心的Loew的僵硬的肩膀，把他塞进自己的小圈子里。一时间，他以为自己被捉弄了。  
像变戏法似的，他不知从什么地方弄来了八盒一模一样的火柴。Loew飞快地点了一下人数，算上自己正好八个人。  
“自己挑自己的。”Klinsmann说完，将八盒火柴一起抛向空中。看上去像个他们常玩的把戏。  
八个人接到了各自的火柴盒。其他几个人轻车熟路地滑开火柴盒，取出一根火柴。Loew看着照做，心想这难道也是功勋球员们更衣室文化的一部分。  
“数到三。”Jurgen简洁地说。Loew既不安又紧张。他觉得手里的火柴盒都湿透了。  
“一。”  
“二。”  
“三。”  
八根点燃的火柴。明亮的火苗在顶端安静地跳跃，释放出令人愉悦的烟味。  
“最先扔掉火柴的就准备掏钱吧。”他说。  
酒吧里昏暗温馨的黄色灯光中，Jurgen侧过头向他微笑，像个顽皮的孩子一样天真。  
他忘记了最后是谁付的账，但他记得自己是倒数第二个扔掉火柴的，虽然当时他好像闻到了一股烧到指甲的糊味。当然最后一个是Jurgen。  
这是Loew第一次认识到Jurgen的每一条轮廓都是如此的完美。古希腊的雕像在他旁边也会黯然失色，就是这样。

有个穿着米色风衣的年轻女人在超市的门口吸烟。短发遮住了她的侧脸，只能看到腾起的烟雾和雪花都被红色的霓虹灯照亮。Loew从她身边经过，在穿过超市门口的喷着热风的风幕机时他快速地眨了眨眼。  
超市里的人比他想象的多得多。看来这个时候想填饱肚子的并不都是时差的原因。他并不习惯在凌晨三点闲逛，这让他感觉仿佛进入了一个自己所不了解的世界。在这里上夜班的人偷跑出来购买土司和奶酪，还没回家的醉鬼仍然向怀里塞着一瓶又一瓶的啤酒，满脸疲惫的母亲被婴儿逼着出来买纸尿裤和奶粉。几乎所有人都有一张闷闷不乐的脸，周围静悄悄的只有脚步声和塑料袋相互摩擦的声音。而突然出现的广播吓了他一跳。这一切令他感到不安。  
“羊角面包……3区……半价。”模糊而又机械的声音，他只能听懂个大概。

车里放着披头士的“I wanna hold your hands”，暖风吹在Loew的脸上，让他有点窒息。车里弥漫着诱人的羊角面包和咖啡的味道。  
“怎么了？”他握着手里那杯热气腾腾的Epresso，脚底的冰凉让他感到不舒服。他很想脱掉鞋子然后踩在汽车的出风口上，但这是Jurgen的车。车里的光线很差，只有睁大眼睛才能看清楚旁边驾驶座上Jurgen的脸。  
没有回答。他看到Jurgen转过来看着他。Jurgen的沉默和喧闹的音乐让他有点不知所措。  
沉默。沉默。是车里的温度在上升，还是他的脸在发烧？Espresso的温度让他几乎感觉不到Jurgen的手。但它就在那里，小心翼翼地贴在他的手背上。  
不安。不安。这儿到底发生了什么？他环顾四周，好像这样就能找出答案似的。仍然在那里。他仍然能感觉到手背上不同寻常的温度，扩散，蔓延。  
“我爱你，Joachim。”  
Loew觉得他又一次幻听了。车里的音乐太吵了。  
“你到底是……”他没能完成他的话。两个人之间的距离被Jurgen迅速地缩短。几乎是过了一阵他才意识到他们是在接吻。  
温热的鼻息喷在脸颊上像是点燃了什么。奶油的甜蜜中和了Espresso的苦涩。柔软得难以置信。Loew脖子上Jurgen的手并不老实地来回移动，指尖探索着穿过他的发丝。被啮咬的嘴唇。舌的摩擦。牙齿。美好得令人窒息。Jurgen有意加深着这个吻。音乐、热风、羊角面包、Espresso，这一切都不再重要。直到……  
“哦，天哪！真该死！”Jurgen突然放开了他，Loew大脑少见地一片空白。  
后来Jurgen为Loew把半杯Espresso倒在他毛衣上这件事纠缠了他好几天，甚至在床上都想着怎么惩罚他。  
Jurgen。他既是个天使，又是个混蛋。

“十五块两毛！”对面的收银员又喊了一遍。Loew这才发现他盯着柜台上那包巧克力出了神。  
他摸索着掏出了大衣里兜里打车找的20美元。在递给收银员的时候他注意到她的腕表上贴着白色的胶布。  
很有意思的心机。对于这些无精打采的，用睡眠来换金钱的收银员来说，最大的敌人并非睡意，而是时间。你越在意它，它流逝得就越慢。它会拖垮你的意志，消磨你的信心，最后让你发疯。所以，不如像鸵鸟一样把头埋进沙堆，这样，就听不到缓慢的钟表滴答声。  
滴答。滴答。像心跳。可是心跳总有一天会停歇，而时间却不会。  
他想起了镜子里的自己。衰老。恐惧。他担心有一天他们中的某个人会感到厌倦，会质疑这一切是否真正有意义。他害怕有一天自己再也见不到Jurgen。  
别再这样想了。你看上去像个胆小鬼。他对自己说。  
又是风幕机。猛烈吹出的热风喷到他的头顶。雪还在下。超市门外那个穿风衣的女人从烟盒里抽出一只烟，叼在唇间，点燃。又是一阵腾起的烟雾。红色的火光在半黑暗中明灭闪动。这是她的第几只烟了？相同的场景给他时间停滞的错觉，只有怀里留有余温的纸袋告诉他刚才都发生了什么。

青色的烟雾在夏夜的浓黑中满满地上升。Loew在阳台抽着烟，凝视着楼下的明亮的车流。  
“你变了，Jurgen。”  
“不。你不了解我，Jogi。”  
不了解。愤怒。他竟然不了解一个两年前对就他说过爱他的人。恐惧。两年的时间他都无法彻底了解Klinsmann。  
“为什么要离开？又想缩回自己的壳里了？”他问，但他情愿不知道答案。

有时候他会想，当Jurgen问他“做我的助教”而他拒绝了事情会怎样，当Jurgen告诉他“你是接替我的最佳人选”他选择了逃避这一切又会怎么样。无数个可能摆在他面前，他却选择了最曲折艰辛的一个。  
可是当时选择权毕竟还在他的手里不是么？既然选择了为另一个人奉献一切，就不要后悔。他永远不会。Jurgen的爱是最好的奖赏。疑虑，恐惧，负担，这一切都不重要，只要他们拥有彼此。

雪还在下。暗红色的夜空看不到黎明的迹象。Joachim在外面呆了整整一个半小时，可他一点不觉得冷。  
他打开房门，看到了仍然熟睡的Jurgen。  
他永远不会失去他。他不在自己的身边，就在加州灿烂的阳光下。沿着亨廷顿海滩总能找到他。  
房间里钟表的滴答声清晰可闻，但他不再觉得恐惧和窒息。因为Jurgen在这里，因为他们拥有彼此。  
Jurgen把被子全部揽到了自己身上。Loew无奈地笑了笑，躺下，用大衣盖住自己的身体。  
他又支起身亲吻Jurgen的额头。  
“怎么了，Joachim？”模糊的嘟囔像是梦呓。  
“shhhhh，没事，Jurgen。我在这里呢。一切都会好起来的。”  
一切都会流走。会好起来的。


End file.
